1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a target detecting apparatus, an image file recording apparatus and methods of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices such as digital still cameras and printers that detect a target such as a face from within the image of a subject are increasing in number. By detecting a face, correction processing or the like is executed in such a manner that the detected face will appear in attractive fashion (see the specifications of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2003-107335 and 2003-344891).
However, there are instances where one cannot determine whether or not processing for detecting a target has been set.